


Some Things Don't Belong In Your Mouth

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey didn't know vampires could get sick. Apparently, he was wrong. Jonathan has many regrets but this tops the list.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Some Things Don't Belong In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I felt compelled to write and so I did. I hope you enjoy it.

Now, normally the Guard of Priwen wouldn’t pay attention to the wretched gagging of drunkards in dark alleys around the docks. Normally Geoffrey would ignore it, writing it up as Delaney overdoing it with his booze again and empathizing with the feeling of too much drink turned sour in the gut. It was a bitter burn back up the throat that Geoffrey wouldn’t wish on most people. Normally, he would keep walking and pointedly ignore the sound of poor decisions.

But tonight, Geoffrey was one of the men making those poor decisions as curiosity stole his attention. He would have expected to find Dr. Reid lurking nearby, lured in like a shark to blood in the water at the slightest whiff of an ailing soul in these difficult times.

What Geoffrey had not expected was to find that the bloody sod retching his guts up in a dark alley, was none other than the good and charismatic Dr. Jonathan Reid himself. Geoffrey had to do a double take as he examined the hunched and shaken posture of the doctor, broad shoulders artfully outlined in a well tailored coat. His hand trembled as he pressed a handkerchief to his lips and raised blood shot eyes towards the approaching hunter.

“Fucking hell, Reid. You look like shit.” Geoffrey dragged out the jab as the doctor offered a weak smile in his direction. It was strained, his eyes darkened by the shadows of too many long nights and not enough sleep. It was startling to say, but Geoffrey swore he looked paler than his already natural starched coloring. The veins under his skin looked a ghostly blue, accentuating the _dead_ look he prominently wore. More naturally than his colleagues at the hospital though they all shared in that ‘ _haven’t slept in eternity’_ theme that all medical professionals had.

“It pains me to say that I feel the same.” Jonathan rasped out, attempting to clear his throat roughly.

“Did you try to eat normal food again?” The last time Geoffrey had seen Reid this out of sorts had been when he was pressured into consuming normal food for the sake of hospitality. He endured as long as he could until they could leave and safely tuck out of view as Reid emptied the entirety of his stomach in a trash bin on the streets. Back then, he recovered quickly. Right now, he looked far worse off. He was trembling, from his hands to his shoulders. His skin was a glossy sheen, almost waxy like in the faint illumination of the street lamps.

“Afraid not. This was some bad blood, I’m afraid.”

“Bad blood?” Geoffrey watched as the ekon stepped towards him, one hand braced against the wall as he shuffled along. The hunter stepped aside to let him pass as they ambled out into the street. Reid’s eyes were rimmed red, not from feeding, Geoffrey could tell that at least. It was the force of his sickness and the state of his current health that made him look so dreadful.

Jonathan looked both ways as he oriented himself to his surroundings. When he picked a direction, the gears rotating in his head as he decided on the mental map in his head, he started the slow shuffle towards the West End. “My supply of rat blood ran low and what little I had, had apparently turned foul. I’m afraid I’m paying for my act of desperation.”

It pained him to admit it, as foolish as it sounded, but Geoffrey was quickly reminded of the fact Ascalon still had a hunt to kill order on Reid’s head, despite the fact he saved all of London. In the state he was currently in, the leech couldn’t stand up straight let alone fend off another leech’s attack. Geoffrey heaved a sigh and closed the distance between them in two short strides, looping Reid’s arm over his shoulder as he pulled him away from the wall. Reid was startled by the unspoken offer but relaxed against Geoffrey’s assistance.

“Bloody idiot.” He cursed as they slowly made their way through the docks and eventually crossed through the old quarantine gates of the West End. It was a hop, skip and a leech leap left to reach Reid’s manor. It was strangely quiet here since Mrs. Reid passed away, leaving only the butler to manage the empty halls and rooms of the house. He greeted the pair at the door as Geoffrey tried to shove it open and muscle Reid through where it was warmer and safer.

“Mister Jonathan?” Avery called as he stepped quickly down the stairs, concern crinkled his withered features. “Are you alright, sir?”

Jonathan gave a small reassuring smile towards the butler, an attempt to disarm the alarm he was in as he pulled away from Geoffrey and started to remove his coat and scarf with clumsy fingers. “It’s alright Avery.” Jonathan assured. “I think I may have caught a stomach bug is all. I’d appreciate it if you kept your distance.” He warned.

Avery nodded, a stilted bob of his head as he conceded to the request. He directed a pleading look towards Geoffrey who sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Jonathan turned and balked at the hunter. “There is no need-”

“For a doctor, you do a piss poor job of looking after yourself.” The hunter admonished, the smallest twitch of amusement curled on his lips as Jonathan met the declaration with a poorly concealed pout. Avery appeared reassured by the display and quietly excused himself to make some tea for the pair.

Geoffrey offered to assist Reid up the stairs, which resulted in him standing behind the leech while he granny stepped along. It would have been comical were he not painfully aware that this was possibly the strongest vampire in London incapacitated by bad food choices. Fuck it, he’ll laugh nonetheless and never let Reid live it down after he recovers.

“Geoffrey, this is really unnecessary.” Jonathan protested when they reached his room. The leech wobbled, leaned against the door frame and dug his handkerchief out to cover his mouth. His eyes slipped shut as he breathed through the nausea that washed over him. Sensing that Reid wouldn’t last long, Geoffrey shoved the door to his room open and grabbed the trash bin by his work bench. He was pleased that his gut was right, as Jonathan accepted it and proceeded to be sick in the corner. Geoffrey at least managed to get him inside the room to preserve what little dignity he had left and watched as Jonathan practically collapsed in his bed.

His eyes were dark, even in the candlelight of his room. He shivered and curled up on the bed, one hand fighting for the blankets, trying to peel them back to seek comfort again. Geoffrey clicked his tongue and gripped the ekon by the shoulder as he turned him away. “At least change out of your clothes first, Reid. Jesus. You’ve got blood on your pants.”

Jonathan looked down at the observation and looked genuinely surprised to find he did in fact have blood on his pants. Actually, now that Geoffrey thought about it, it was probably actually vomit but like...vampire kind. Geoffrey wasn’t sure whether that was better or worse.

He nudged the ekon upright and helped him fumble through unbuttoning his shirt and try to kick off his pants so he wasn’t dirtying the sheets. It would be hard to explain that tidbit to Avery.

The aforementioned butler knocked on the door, waiting for admittance in. Jonathan’s head hung as he reached for the waste bin and held it like a lifeline in his lap. Geoffrey rolled his eyes and approached the door, opening it just enough to receive the tray of herbal tea. “Thank you, Avery.”

“Do you need anything, sir?”

“Nah, I don’t think we will. I’m gonna try to get him to sleep so you can rest easy.” Geoffrey answered curtly. Both men stood in silence as Jonathan groaned miserably. Through the door, it was hard to see anything other than the back of his head sticking out of the waste bin. Avery was sympathetic for his ward, Geoffrey could tell. He wondered how many times the butler had tended to the human Jonathan, sickened by flu or fever when he was young and fragile. There were many years of love in his eyes, a paternal sort of fondness.

“Thank you sir.”

Geoffrey nodded before closing the door. He listened for Avery’s footsteps to head down the hallway before placing the tea tray on Reid’s desk and sighed. “Only you would get vampiric food poisoning, Reid. Christ.”

“I’d rather not speak of this right now.” Jonathan elected through a stifled groan. He wiped his mouth with the handkerchief and set the waste bin beside the bed as he collapsed back into the pillows. He pawed at the blankets as he shivered, a weakness overcoming him in a way Geoffrey had never seen in the man before. It was concerning but he was well aware that the bloody leech would pull through. He always did.

Geoffrey turned away to pour himself a cup of tea before setting himself to work stoking a fire in the hearth. Jonathan watched him through half lidded eyes, still shivering as he wadded up the hem of the blanket in his fist. He was ghostly pale, the dark bangs of his hair skewed over his forehead only furthering that statement by contrast. Geoffrey had to remind himself that a lack of color was normal for a vampire, but it didn't hurt any less to see.

He crouched by the hearth and lit some kindling as he coaxed the flames to a hungry state, gorging on the wood with greedy licks. He poked the logs around until he was satisfied that they were properly consumed as he straightened up, smoothing his palms over his thighs as he distracted himself with curious thoughts. It was an unfortunate outcome for Reid, yes. But Geoffrey couldn't help the amusement in his eyes as he considered its effects on potential vampires down the line. The opportunity of weaponizing this information would be useful for Priwen in their future hunts. If not for combat, at least enough for interrogations.

He doubted Reid would agree to the idea but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try asking after it. When the leech wasn't at death's door twice over.

"You don't have to stay here." Jonathan reminded, cutting through the quiet and disturbing Geoffrey's thoughts. The Hunter perked up, turning to inspect the tucked up ball the ekon had curled into, now lying on his side with the pillow stuffed under his head. He looked tired, far more than he had any right to. He could barely keep his eyes open as he gazed upon Geoffrey. The slight glint of his fangs peeking through thin lips. The blueish tint on them was concerning. Geoffrey shoved the thought away as he dragged a chair towards the bedside.

"I know." Geoffrey said matter-of-fact.

Jonathan tucked his head down and let out a shuddering breath as he shivered again. His eyes slipped shut, brows knitted in pained concentration as he spoke. "Then why do you?"

"Don't be thick Reid. You got that fancy title but you can't see when someone wants to help you." Geoffrey chided. "I told you already, I want to. You go around helping folks, even those that didn't ask for it or would sooner see you burn, but you won't let anyone help you."

Jonathan fell quiet as he considered this. He parted his lips to speak but the words died on his tongue as he retreated from the thought. Geoffrey considered it a battle won for now. He was certain to get an earful from the doctor tomorrow night, when he awoke. But for now, he was content to sit and listen to the crackle of the fire.

"Get some sleep, Jonathan. You'll feel better by the evening." 


End file.
